PROJECT SUMMARY - Administrative Core The Administrative Core will contribute to the overall goals of the Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research (CCDTR) which are to: 1) create an environment that supports innovative diabetes research to translate scientific findings into real-world practice, with a special focus on improving the care and outcomes of vulnerable populations in resource-constrained settings, and reducing racial/ethnic, socioeconomic, and LGBTQ disparities; 2) serve as a regional and national research resource to Improve Diabetes Outcomes in Community Health Centers led by the MidWest Clinicians' Network in collaboration with the National Association of Community Health Centers (NACHC) and other national partners; 3) support multi-level, interdisciplinary diabetes translation research to improve Urban Diabetes Population Health in collaboration with the Chicago Department of Public Health. The Center is composed of 3 Methods Cores (Outcomes Improvement and Implementation Science; Quantitative Analysis; Health Disparities), a Regional/National Resource Core for ?Improving Diabetes Outcomes in Community Health Centers? led by the MidWest Clinicians' Network, a Core to Support Underserved or Health Disparity Populations ?Urban Diabetes Population Health? led by the Chicago Department of Public Health, and 6 Working Groups (Health Disparities & Minority Populations, Diabetes Prevention, Organization & Financing of Diabetes Care, CHCs, Geriatric Diabetes, Diabetes Decision Making). The Administrative Core oversees the entire Center. The Administrative Core is composed of Dr. Chin and the Directors of the 3 Methods Cores (Burnet, Huang, Peek), the Enrichment Core (Huang), and Pilot and Feasibility Program (Baig). The Center has separate monthly telephone conference calls with the MidWest Clinicians' Network (MWCN) and Chicago Department of Public Health (CDPH) to work on joint diabetes translation research projects and discuss operations of their respective ?Improving Diabetes Outcomes in Community Health Centers? Regional/National Resource Core and ?Urban Diabetes Population Health? Core to Support Underserved or Health Disparity Populations. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Oversee all Center cores and operations. 2) Allocate resources. 3) Oversee the Enrichment Core and Pilot and Feasibility Program. 4) Maintain the Center's website.